Debussy and Distractions
by Traditional.Rose
Summary: Edward plays the piano for Bella and both get a little distracted. One shot. EDWARD/BELLA FLUFF!


**In my world Edward and Bella are married but she's still human. Because i love Edwards caring/gentle-ness and his reactions to Bellas' blushes.**

**My first ever Twilight Fic. Be Gentle. Xx**

**Debussy and Distractions.**

I sat with my back pressed up against one of the legs of Edward piano. It was freezing and raining outside but Edward had started a fire for me before I asked him to play the piano. I asked him to play something for me every few days but whenever he begun, I would get jealous of his fingers on the keys. He looked so sure of himself at the piano...strangely powerful. And inevitably I would go from sitting next to him, to on top of him. And then he would pull me closer and we would end up on the couch, or a rug or upstairs and I would completely forget about my earlier request.

He hadn't played the piano in so long. Neither of us had been doing much of anything really, accept being with one another. So tonight, when Edward had turned from the fireplace, the light illuminating him from behind and making his eyes look like liquid I had quickly looked away before I could get distracted. Edward smirked as he sat on the piano stool, waiting for me to join him. I smiled before plonking myself down near his feet. He chuckled then begun playing.

The piece was Debussy, Clair de Lune. Recognising it instantly, I closed my eyes and leant back against the wood of the piano; its smooth, cool texture reminding me of the man playing it. I could feel the vibrations tickling my spine. Edward chuckled quietly again and I couldn't help glancing up at him. He smiled serenely at me before looking back the keys.

I turned slightly, kneeling, watching his hands glide across the board flawlessly. A sigh escaped my lips before I could stop it.

'What are you thinking?' Edward's eyes were now on me but his playing never faltered.

I smiled then looked back at his hands. 'I'll never understand how you do that'

His fingers moved faster as the pace of the music quickened. 'I would love to teach you if you'd like'

'No!' I said too quickly and too loudly. Edward raised one perfect eyebrow at me. 'I mean no thank you.' I sighed again. 'I like it when _you_ play'

He smiled again. 'I'll always play for you. Even if you become my little Mozart'

I couldn't resist. I had to go up and sit next to him. He moved over slightly, his music still filling the air. I had wanted explain to him for so long, but I always got distracted. 'Even if somehow, magically, I do become a prodigy, I could never play like you do. It doesn't even matter that you're the best musician in the world. It's...'

'What?' Edward's eyes desperately tried to hold mine. Like he was trying to read my thoughts. I forced myself to look away. _Distractions._

'The way you play... it reminds me of how you are with me. But when you're with me I can never really observe you on account of you dazzling me and me being unfocused. But now... you're so soft. You caress the keys so gently.' I sneaked a look up at his face but his expression was unreadable. I probably wasn't making any sense. 'I know how strong you are, how easy it would be for you to press too hard and crush-' I broke off as Edward's body stiffened. I knew he was probably thinking how easy it would be for him to crush me. I bit my lip. 'But you do it anyway. Not because you have to play. But because you want to play. It makes you happy.'

'And you were drawing comparisons between me playing the piano and how I act with you?' he asked.

I shrugged, feeling stupid. 'Yeah. But then I also love-'I could feel the blush heating my face. I knew he did too.

He barely lasted a second before asking 'What? What do you love?' I forced myself to look down at the black and white keys, not his eyes. I knew I'd tell those eyes anything they wanted to know. '_Bella_' he said so softly, I barely heard it above the notes.

'You look so powerful' I mumbled. And I knew how stupid that sounded. So I forced myself to continue. 'You're completely in control. Yet you have this look like.. I don't know, you just lose yourself in the music. You dedicate yourself to it. Your fingers are always so precise and careful and commanding.' The blush had now spread to over my entire face. I wish I'd never brought the topic up. But then I looked up at Edward. He was wearing a look of such love and devotion; it knocked the air out of my lungs.

'Bella' he whispered again. Then he smiled my favourite crooked grin. 'Breathe Bella'

I hadn't realised we'd been in silence until he started the music again. I dragged in a shaky breath. It didn't help that we were sitting so close I could _taste_ him in the air. I licked my lips impulsively.

'My beautiful Bella. You will never fail to surprise me' he chuckled.

'What?' I asked, definitely more than a little distracted now.

He held my eyes, Clair de Lune still echoing around us. It was like we were in our own little bubble, lit by the fire. He was silent, just watching me. Then he was the one who drew a shaky breath. 'You're very perceptive. I sometimes forget how much so. You're right. I do love to play the piano. But to compare it to my feelings for you...' he trailed off, shaking his head.

I smiled at his infliction. 'I know you're a hundred times more careful with me. And you're always patient with me as well. What I meant was, it's nice to watch. I can't think straight whenever your hands are on my body. Or your eyes' I took another breath, refusing to get captured in his dark orbs just yet. 'You play better than anyone else because you love it. You're passionate and gentle. Like you embrace the keys, softly asking it to play the note for you. You love it. And it's nice to see you do something you love, just for your own sake' I finished lamely.

I could see the beginning of a small smile on his lips. 'But you asked me to play. Anything I do for you I do with love'

I couldn't help the warm feeling rising in my chest at his words. His fingers were still gliding effortlessly; the music was gentle and so beautiful. 'But you still love it'

Finally his hands stopped and he moved them up to cup either side of my face. My eyes moved of their own accord, meeting his. Light thrown from the fire was highlighting half of his face, making him look more angelic than usual. He ran his thumb slowly over my bottom lip. My body refused to move even an inch away from him. 'But I still love you more' he whispered, his breath making me dizzy. 'I love you because you notice the little things about me. All this time I thought you were listening to the music'

'I...Was' I croaked unevenly.

Edward smirked. 'I know. But it's nice to know that you're watching me just like I'm always watching you'.

I blushed and he pressed his hands closer against my skin, the context between our body temperatures was startling and refreshing. He leaned in slowly, his lips brushing delicately across my left cheek. My hands reflexively reached up to tangle in his hair. His lips kissed a trail down my cheek, across my jaw. My breathing was coming in ragged now as I pushed my body closer to his on the tiny stool. Edward continued kissing down my neck to my pulse point. He exhaled slowly, his icy breath causing me to shiver.

It took me a while over the sound of my own heavy breathing and heartbeat to hear him. He was whispering. So quietly I wasn't even sure if I was meant to hear. 'Bella. My Bella.' Over and over again. My knees weakened at the sound of his quiet whispers and I was glad I was sitting.

'Edward' my own voice was quiet. He leaned back, still holding my face in his hands, so much gentler than when he'd playing the piano.

'Yes sweetheart?' his eyes burned and I felt my stomach muscle tighten.

I couldn't ever resist him. I leant forward, closing the tiny gap between us, kissing him. My own lips, hot from my embarrassment latched on to his, refusing to let go. My hands attached themselves to his hair and I launched my body onto his.

Edward didn't even rock back from the impact. Instead his arms snaked from my hips, round to my back, securing me on his lap. I was straddling him and I would never be able to stop. I could feel his cool, powerful body beneath our layers of clothes. His hands ran the line of my spinal cord, up and down. I shivered in delight and licked his lower lip. When Edward sighed, his parted mouth delivered a wave of his delicious scent into mine. Our mouths refused to release each other and I could feel the charge of energy between our bodies growing quickly.

Then suddenly Edwards' hands were firmly around my waist, tight and secure. He laughed. I looked at him questioning. 'Did you realise you were about to fall?'

I forced myself to look away from him and asses my surroundings. Edwards' hands were the only thing that was keeping me from falling backwards. I blushed again, embarrassed. Edwards's body vibrated with his silent laughter as he straightened us both up.

'You shouldn't have pushed against me' I mumbled; defended myself.

He grinned back at me, knowing I would never _not_ want to him to push his body against mine. 'You shouldn't be so desirable'

I sighed. There would never be a more loving or stunning man than the one that was currently cradling me. I ran my fingers softly up the back of his neck; trying to portray with my touch the feelings I would never be able to articulate properly. 'I love you'

'I love you' He grinned.

'Would...' I broke off, distracted by his smile.

His fingers gently lifted my chin up. 'What would you like?' I could only smile. 'I'll give you anything' the sincerity in his words startled me a little.

I didn't want to encourage him so I unhooked my arms from his neck. 'Would you play my lullaby?'

He leaned in and kissed my forehead. 'Of course'. He then gently settled me next to him. I relaxed into his side with the familiar opening notes. 'I like it better when you're here, sitting next to me' Edward said casually but I could hear the sincerity behind his words.

I smiled. 'I can't control myself whenever I'm this close to you. I don't want to be a distraction to you and I don't want you to get annoyed if I interrupt you just to get you to kiss me'

Edward grinned at me. 'If me playing the piano makes you want to kiss me I think I might play more often'

I rolled my eyes. 'Everything you do makes me want to kiss you'

'Hmm' he looked down at the piano. I listened for a few more beats of my lullaby before I felt cold rushing air on the back of my neck. Suddenly I was lying on the couch, with Edward's body aligned above mine. His head was bent down, kissing my collarbone.

'Edward!' I giggled. He raised his head, his eyes gleaming with excitement. 'I want to hear my lullaby' I teased.

'And I want to hear more about these distractions you speak of' and he leant down, caressing my neck softer than any piano board. I sighed in euphoric bliss before bending my head back, giving him better access.

**Just something I thought of lying in bed last night, listening to Clair de Lune and thinking how much better it would be if Edward was there, playing it to me. xx**


End file.
